


In Rain or Shine

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff, High School, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rain, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: A stormy school day yields an unexpected surprise
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656907
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	In Rain or Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Your mind drifts listlessly, the background noise of the documentary catching your attention about every ten minutes. Your open notebook is filled with doodles instead of notes, including a few shameless scribbles of your name combined with Noct’s-- _Mrs. Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mrs. _________ Caelum_ , and so on. You sigh a little too loudly, looking out at the dark city landscape. Thunder crashes overhead, the tall Insomnian skyscrapers temporarily lit up by lightning, falling back into gray after the flashes are over. The rain pelts the windows, and the raindrops race each other down and down the glass pane, until they gather at the base—your attention span drowns in the puddles at the window ledge, brain creating a soundtrack of wishful love songs to match the dreary weather outside. 

Noctis leans forward and taps you on the shoulder, and you flip the page in your notebook to a blank sheet, hoping he hadn’t seen. 

“Seriously, could Teach come up with anything more boring?” the prince whispers. 

You lean back and smirk, head half-turned towards him. “I’m making sad music videos in my head right now.” 

Noctis snorts adorably. “Perfect weather for it.” He looks outside at the thunderstorms and rests his head on his hand, and yawns. “Rain always makes me sleepy.” 

“Y-yeah,” you say, images of cuddling in a bed with Noctis briefly flashing through your head like lightning. “Could totally use a nap right now.” 

“Hmmm,” says Noctis, as he shifts even more forward and lets his forehead touch your back. “Good.” 

You slowly shift your gaze towards the documentary that’s playing in the front of the room, staying perfectly still as your prince dozes behind you, head of fluffy black hair warm against your back. 

After school, you stand underneath the awning outside of the entrance, mindlessly scrolling social media, when you feel a presence beside you. 

“Hey,” yawns Noctis, all warm and sleepy. 

_Gods_ , he’s so handsome, it’s not fair. “Have a good nap, Highness?” you tease. 

Noctis grumbles and scratches at the back of his head. “Bed’s better,” he says. But then he looks down at you and smiles softly. “But you were pretty comfy, anyway.” 

You hope he doesn’t call out the blush that you know is rising to your cheeks. “Ah, uh. Your welcome, I guess?” you manage to mutter. “Hey, where’s Prompto?” Even though he’s in a different homeroom class, he’s never far behind the two of you. 

“Track practice today.” 

“Oh, it’s Wednesday. I forgot.” 

“Yeah.” Noctis yawns again and checks his phone. “Iggy says he’ll be late picking me up. You hungry? We could go get something to eat while we wait.” 

You nod. It’s rare for Ignis to not already be waiting outside of the school with the car, but every so often there are hiccups at the Citadel, allowing you more free time with your crush. “I don’t have an umbrella, though. We’re gonna get soaked,” you whine, staring out at the torrential downpour. 

Noctis smirks and pulls an umbrella from his school bag. “You don’t think Iggy would let me come to school unprepared, did you? C’mon, walk with me.” Noctis opens the velcro strap and shakes the umbrella open. 

You stare at the prince, mouth agape. You know he’s just offering as a friend, but what if people thought that the two of you were... _together_? “Are you sure, Noct? I don’t want people to get the wrong idea, or...or ruin your reputation...” 

Noctis lifts an eyebrow. “I can do what I want,” he deadpans, and then leans down to press a quick kiss to your cheek. “There, let them see. Now get under here and let’s go to Kenny Crow’s.” 

You gently touch your face where the phantom feel of his lips is still burning your skin, looking up at Noctis with wide-eyed wonder. “Noct, are you...” 

He nods and pulls you close, dragging you into a slow walk away from the school and into the busy downtown streets of Insomnia. “Asking you on a date, yeah,” says the prince, now a little nervous. “I thought maybe you’d get the hint by now, but damn, you’re pretty oblivious.” He laughs, squeezing your shoulders where his arm rests, pulling you closer to his side. “I like you,” he all but whispers. 

“I doodle your name and my name in my notebooks,” you blurt out, really hoping that you haven’t dozed off in class, dreaming all of this up. 

Noctis laughs again, a little more confidently. “I kinda saw that,” he says. “So I figured I really should make a bolder move instead of just falling asleep on you in class.” 

“Not like I hated it,” you say, sidestepping to avoid a huge puddle on the sidewalk. 

“Didn’t think you did,” says Noctis, pulling the umbrella a little lower over the both of you. 

“I’ve liked you forever,” you say, staring straight ahead. “I just never thought...” 

“Hey, have more confidence in yourself,” says Noct, squeezing your shoulder again. “You’re smart and funny, and really pretty. So like, duh. Of course I like you back.” 

“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend?” 

“I guess? We don’t have to have a label if you don’t want.” 

The two of you walk up to Kenny Crow’s Diner and Noctis reaches to open the door, ushering you inside, before collapsing the umbrella and shaking himself of the cool rain. 

“No, I mean, yeah, I like...I like the sound of it,” you say, looking up into his beautiful dark blue eyes. “Prince Noctis, _my_ boyfriend.” 

Noctis hums in appreciation as he leads you to an empty booth, waving a waitress in your direction. “Your boyfriend,” he repeats, smiling. “In rain or shine.” 


End file.
